


A Place To Belong (Malec 2.07/8)

by Likelovelikesuicide



Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: This is a (hopefully) ongoing series of Missing Malec Moments from the TV show Shadowhunters - Note: This is in no way inspired by the books because I have not read them (and I don't plan to)Part 3: 2.07-2.08 insert - How Alec totally moved in with Magnus after their first night - TV!Malec Canon Follow - This is fluff with an extra side of fluffy haired fluff





	A Place To Belong (Malec 2.07/8)

**A Place To Belong (Malec 2.07-2.08)**

* * *

_2.07-2.08 insert - How Alec totally moved in with Magnus after their first night - TV!Malec Canon Follow - This is fluff with an extra side of fluffy haired fluff_

—

It was after the second night Alec spent with Magnus that he began to notice signs of his new boyfriend scattered around the loft. A pair of boots abandoned on the balcony, an additional phone charger placed on the nightstand, a half runed arrow left behind on the coffee table, a spare jacket hanging by the door, a wadded up Clave report that had missed the trash can by a least three feet, a t-shirt in his closet that was a size bigger than he wore, a tablet perched precariously on a pile of old books on the desk, a steele forgotten in a drawer full of kitchen utensils. 

On his fifth consecutive morning of waking up in Alexander’s warm embrace, Magnus noticed that a toothbrush had joined his in the cup on the bathroom counter. He was still smiling at the simple object when Alec appeared behind him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before heading to the institute. He was running rather late given the texts blowing up his phone, but as he left, he promised to be home in time for dinner.   

Magnus’ heart swelled with hope at the easy way Alec had called the loft  _home._  

Even though Magnus had a full day of clients himself, he made a point to stop off at the shop in Chelsea where he knew he could get a coffee mug printed with an old English A to match his trademark M. 

—

The next morning, Magnus is preparing a tray of coffee and waffles when Alec joins him in the kitchen, his hair still wet from their shower. Hugging him around the waist, Alec nuzzles his neck briefly before leaning against the counter next to his boyfriend.

“What’s this?” Alec says and they both watch his delicate finger trace over the first letter of his name printed on the new mug that sat by the milk and sugar on Magnus’ breakfast tray.

“I picked it up yesterday,” Magnus says, ignoring the nervous swoop in his chest as he pours them both coffee.  “I thought you might like it.”

“Thank you, Magnus.” Alec says after a long moment, his voice tender as he shifts closer. Setting down the coffee pot, Magnus turns to find Alec’s eyes swimming with affection before he’s pulled against Alec’s bare chest. “I love it.”

Beaming, Magnus snuggles closer, his arms winding around Alec’s neck to kiss him deeply. By the time they remember the breakfast waiting for them, the coffee and waffles have gone cold, but neither of them seems to mind.

 


End file.
